


Roses

by harrymalfoypotter22



Series: Vows [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry's bonding vows.</p><p> </p><p>Based on Roses by James Arthur ft Emilè Sande</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

"Say your vows please Draco?"  
"Alright. I could've chosen anybody in the world to bond with, as you always tell me, but I chose you. You tell me when I'm in the wrong and you pull me out of that dark place in my head that could easily kill me. I know father doesn't like you, but father and I never speak anyway. I've never wanted to admit it, but the only reason I know you get out the bed is because you make me feel safe..and when that safety is gone, I need you to help me get back to sleep. You smell like the sweetest flower, to be with you is like we're just to lovers lost at sea. It tastes so bitter, but so so sweet. You're my heart and my soul. I love you."  
"Thank you Draco. Harry? "  
"Wow ok. Thanks Dray watch me try and top that. Alright. As you said you could've chosen anyone in the world, but for some reason you chose me. Clumsy, broken, insufferable, self conscious me. For months we had to hide in pubs with disillusionment charms just to see each other because no one agreed with this relationship. No one. Not your family, not even mine and we debated going separate ways so many times just so we could make them happy." Harry holds up a finger and wipes his eyes. "I feel loved like no other because you stayed with me when others would have left. When I had bulimia and wouldn't talk to anyone you didnt leave me. You hugged me after i purged and told me I had a week to get better on my own and if you and i were in that situation again we were doing things your way...and we did. In the end we let everyone have their opinion and acted like we couldn't give less fucks when in reality we cried because our family was gone. You smell like the sweetest flower, to be with you is like we're just two lovers lost at sea. It tastes so bitter, but so so sweet. You're my heart and soul. I love you. And yeah all the feelings from hogwarts haven't disappeared and we have fights but you stay."  
"I never wanna lose you, but i know if we step the wrong way we could slowly kill each other, but you stay." Draco said.  
"You smell like the sweetest flower, to be with you is like we're just two lovers lost at sea. It tastes so bitter, but so so sweet. You're my heart and together they go bang, bang, bang." They said together.  
And they kissed, effectively sealing the bond.

They turned to the almost empty room, only occupied by them, Narcissa Malfoy, and Hermione Granger.  
Draco and Harry left the room with silent tears streaming down their faces. And they never turned back.


End file.
